The race for president
by Luigi Fan 101
Summary: Peach runs for president, but what happens when Bowser and Yoshi join?


This is my first fic so please be kind. I don't really care if you say it was bad or point out a few things but please don't flame. After all, I am still in middle school.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer-I do not own anything in this story. Stupid Shigeru-grumble grumble.<p>

It all began one day not so long ago. It was the day of Princess Peach's campaign in Mushroom City, the largest city in the Mushroom Kingdom.

"Hey Mario," Luigi called.

"Yes, big small brother of mine."

"One thing I don't understand about this 'kingdom' is the fact that they have elections even though this is supposedly a monarchy." Luigi stated.

"Yeah, your point?" Mario dumbly asked, not realizing where Luigi was going with this.

"Well aren't democratic republics the form of government in which people are elected into office, not should know this, as you, as well as I came from one of the longest-lasting republics on Earth.

"Yeah so it was, as you just pointed out, on Earth. Maybe it's a mix of the two forms of government," Mario stated. "Plus, it's not like she ever loses. What bimbo wouldn't elect her anyway?" he asked rhetorically. "She's beautiful, smart, kind, cunning and mischevious if need needed to run a kingdom the size of North America, with as many landscapes to boot.

"Blah, blah, blah. So she can run a rich and peaceful land with constant economic growth, no matter how harsh the area may seem. On the other hand, public opinion of her has dropped since the last election."

"How? She's absolutely perfect as both a person and a human. I'm not trying to critisize mushroom public opinion, but what exactly has she done wrong, other than lower taxes, raise wages,and have very little military activity compared to every other kingdom, including Darkland and your precious Sarasaland?"Mario questioned sarcastically.

"That just put us in debt to Sarasaland and the only reason we don't have a huge military is us. Plus, the conspiracy theorists of the kingdom have one valid point."

"And what would that be exactly?"

"If the princess can't even deal with Bowser what makes you think she can even deal with the natural fluctuations in a free-market economy.

"Like what exactly?"

"Recessions,depressions, ups and downs, the usual. Plus it doesnt help that constantly criticize Sarasaland like we're the ones not in debt. Then, we send away money, not on a loan, but for free," Luigi coldly stated.

"Well those countries need it and Sarasaland has human rights problems that need to be dealt with."

"Oh yeah? So do we. We are the richest country in the world aaaaannndd make most of its food, yet there are really poor people and starving people. Does that make sense to you?"

"No but, oh yeah, why have I never seen anything pointing me toward the assumption that we're in an economic down, or up for that matter," Mario questioned.

"You are shielded by Peach, and the monarchy, to which I humbly refused. So while you are separated from the rest of the kingdom and its problems, by and large, I see the bad side of the kingdom, the one the monarchy tries so hard to cover up.I've seen areas where people couldn't even afford to lend a car. Not even one. Yet they still have more respect for the crown than many of the morons who live in nearly any city, in this one, Toad Town, Toadtropolis, heck even the castle itself. The Mushroom Kingdom Tabloids and the news, neither of which you bother to listen to or read, stated on more than one occasion, that we are in the worst economic conditions in decades.

"So, that's really what most mushrooms go through?"

"I'm just trying to show you the reality for some Toads, not all of them. Annd, furthermore- "

"Hush," Mario cut him off. "The princess is about to make present her for us, we got front-row seats to the campaign speech. Huh, little bro? "Yeah, it sure is, even after such a heated debate.

* * *

><p>How'd you like it? Should I continue? Please r&amp;r. No Flames (gets set on fire) oh the irony<p> 


End file.
